<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember by obrowsynogitsune1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648923">Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrowsynogitsune1/pseuds/obrowsynogitsune1'>obrowsynogitsune1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allison is Teresa, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Past Character Death, Stiles is Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrowsynogitsune1/pseuds/obrowsynogitsune1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles was taken by The Wild Hunt, he thought he would be forgotten forever, but when he finds himself in a strange place with other teenagers, including a face from the past, he knows all is not as it seems. With his memory wiped and a new identity is given to him, will he ever be able to escape the maze and find his friends...</p>
<p>As Scott and the pack race to rescue Stiles, they discover that there is more than the supernatural that they need to be worried about.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Originally posted on my wattpad account 'obrowsynogitsune1' though some parts may be edited slightly from the original as I write. All rights belong to the creators.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Sheriff Stilinski &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Teresa Agnes &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas (Maze Runner) &amp; The Pack (Teen Wolf)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set beginning of Teen Wolf 6b but has a few changes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia Martin sat in the passenger seat of Stiles' crappy blue jeep with tears stinging her eyes. Just moments before she had witnessed Stiles get taken by the Ghost Riders and she couldn't bear the thought of forgetting him. "I love you too." She cried out to the empty space around her, his last words ringing in her ears.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lydia, remember. Remember that I love you."</em>
</p>
<p>She never said it back and now, now it was too late. He was gone and she was going to forget. She was going to forget everything.</p>
<p>Lydia slowly opened the door of the jeep, switching on her phone. Instantly the image of her and Stiles they had taken a month ago popped up, the image too painful to look at. Scrolling through her list of contacts she eventually found the name she was looking for and pressed ring. "Scott?" She asked when it had finally stopped ringing and she could hear heavy breathing down the other end of the phone.</p>
<p>"What is it, Lydia?" Came Scott's sleepy voice.</p>
<p>"They took him. They took Stiles." She cried, barely able to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill out. "Please tell me you remember him?"</p>
<p>"Of course I remember Stiles. But how?" He asked, suddenly worried, "Surely if they took him it would mean he had been erased from existence. No one should remember him."</p>
<p>A thought crept into Lydia's mind as she held the phone in her hand, clutching at it like a lifeline. "What if..." She said slowly, both voice and body shaking, "What if he wasn't taken by the Ghost Riders but by someone else. Someone who was using the Ghost Riders as a cover for something bigger?"</p>
<p>There was silence on the other end.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Stiles Stilinski looked around himself. He was no longer in his jeep but sitting in a room that closely resembled... a train station?</p>
<p>At the front of the room sat a wooden desk with a board attached to the wall behind, stating proudly the names of towns with the word delayed printed next to each of them. Across the right-hand side of the room stood a tunnel. <em>'A way out?'</em>  He asked himself.</p>
<p>"Well. Well. Well." A voice behind him said as he stood up, startling him.</p>
<p>"Peter?" He asked, disbelief washing over him, "I thought you were locked up in Eichen House. How are you here?"</p>
<p>Peter stared quizzically at Stiles for a moment, as if unsure whether to answer, before he finally spoke, "I was in Eichen?" He asked. Then, as if suddenly remembering a forgotten memory he said, "A few months ago there was a power cut so I just ran. I ran as far as I could away from that hellhole!"</p>
<p>"You ran?" Stiles mocked, "And no one saw you?"</p>
<p>"Yes I <em>ran</em>, is that so hard to believe?"</p>
<p>"Then how are you <em>here</em>?" Stiles questioned, knowing the answer he got would be unsatisfactory.</p>
<p>He was right.</p>
<p>"Well..." Peter began, "I am waiting for a train because, as you can see, this is a <em>train station</em>."</p>
<p>"But Beacon Hills doesn't <em>have </em>a train station," Stiles stated, more to himself than Peter, before suddenly an old, crackly speaker switched on.</p>
<p>"The following stops have been cancelled: Hollatine, Batten, Bay Burry, Deer Ridge, Red Oak and Beacon Hills. Also could a Mr Mieczyslaw Stilinski please go to the tunnel to await further instruction." Stiles jumped at the sound of his name.</p>
<p>"Well go on then <em>Mieczyslaw</em>." Peter taunted from behind him, pulling out a newspaper and settling down to read it, "What are you waiting for?"</p>
<p>"I just..." Stiles started but the rest of his sentence was drowned out by the sound of horses neighing from the depths of the tunnel. Slowly he turned towards the noise, unaware that what was about to happen would change him forever, and not in a good way...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles woke up in a clean, white room. Looking around himself he tried to figure out where he possibly could be but had no idea. All he knew was that he was lying on a hard bed, with sheets that were in the same stark white colour. One wall was completely glass and had a view of a seemingly endless white corridor, giving him the impression that he was some kind of lab rat.</p><p>He stood up and made his way over to the glass wall, feeling around for a door handle or catch that could be his way out until his hand found an indent that had been made in the glass, thin enough that it was hardly noticeable to the naked eye. Pulling as hard as he could, Stiles tried to open the door and, after pushing and pulling for a few minutes, decided to try a different course of action.</p><p>Picking up a chair that was sitting in the corner of the room, he threw it at the glass but, instead of hearing the distinctive sound of shattering glass, there was the sound of splintering wood. Turning around from the crouched position he had adopted to avoid being hit by glass shards, he saw the chair lying in pieces on the ground and with it any possibility of escape from the strange place he had found himself in.</p><p>Looking around once more, if only to look for something to occupy himself with, he noticed white cotton clothes piled up on a table that was sitting by the bed he had woken up in, obviously with the intention of being put on. Seeing a door on the other side of the room, seemingly leading to a bathroom, Stiles walked in with the clothes in hand to change. Though loathe to rid himself of his own clothes, the only thing he still had that belonged to him, he showered and changed anyway before going back into the room and sitting on the bed to wait for something to happen.</p><p>He knew better than to make a fuss.</p><p>...</p><p>Lydia collapsed in Scott's arms when he finally arrived where she had been waiting by Stiles' jeep. </p><p>"Scott..." She muttered, voice hoarse from crying, "Scott... we have to tell the Sheriff." Her voice was more urgent now, realising that he was still unaware that the only family he had left was missing.</p><p>"We should go and tell him in person," Scott replied, gently helping Lydia stand from where they had ended up crouched on the ground, knowing that this was a conversation that couldn't be had over the phone. Telling the Sheriff the news would break him and they should be there to help him in person.</p><p>"I'll call Malia." He heard her murmur as they moved towards Scott's car to drive to the Sheriff's station.</p><p>...</p><p>After what seemed like hours Stiles eventually saw someone walking towards him on the other side of the glass. As the figure got closer he quickly stood up, desperate to leave the confines of the small room he was trapped in. Knowing he should be scared about what these people wanted with him, he was surprised to find that he was more bored. Despite the nogitsune was gone he could still feel the sense of power and control that had coursed through his body under its influence.</p><p>"Hello Mieczyslaw, how are you?" Came the woman's voice, suddenly snapping him back to reality.</p><p>"How do you know my real name?" He asked her, uneasy about the way she was looking him over, as though she could see right into his mind.</p><p>"I know many things about you Mieczyslaw, or would you prefer me to call you Stiles? I know all about what you did as Void," Stiles took a sharp intake of breath at her words, "and all of the supernatural creatures you have faced with your pack. I know things about you that you haven't even told your closest friends. I know that you felt good when you realised that Donovan was dead and by your hands too and that you hide your lack of self-confidence behind a mask of sarcasm and humour. I know that you constantly crave the feeling of power you had with the nogitsune, the very reason you turned down the bite from Peter all those years ago. I. Know. Everything."</p><p>Stiles stared at her. How could some woman he had never met know things he hadn't even admitted out loud to himself? </p><p>"Who are you?" He asked, curiosity and fear forcing the words from his mouth.</p><p>"I am Ava Paige, Chancellor and highest-ranking official here at WCKD. I am also the person who will be keeping an eye on you for the time being, to prevent you from getting up to any tricks as you settle in." With those words she turned to leave but, before closing the door, she turned and said with a sickening smile, "Remember. WCKD is good!" She then walked away, leaving Stiles with even more questions than he had started with, the only sound he could hear aside from his racing thoughts were her footsteps echoing along the corridor long after she was gone from sight.</p><p>...</p><p>"But who would want to take my son?" Noah asked the two teenagers in front of him, his face drained of all colour. He reached over for the bottle of whiskey on the table in front of him but was stopped by a hand over his. Looking up he saw Scott, his pain reflected in the boys' eyes and a sudden wave of sadness washed over him as he remembered how barely two years ago Stiles had done the exact same thing.</p><p>"We don't know Sheriff." Lydia said, sitting down in the chair by his side, "But we won't stop looking until he's back home and safe." Noah could see the determination in her features. He nodded slowly at her before picking himself up from his chair and walking to the door of his office.</p><p>"Parrish?"</p><p>"Yes? What's the problem Sheriff?" Jordan asked, looking up from his computer and taking in the older man's broken demeanour. At his look, Noah finally broke down.</p><p>"It's my son. It's Stiles. He's gone. He's missing. We need to put an APB out on Stiles."</p><p>"Don't worry Sheriff, we'll find him," Jordan replied, not sure what else to say. He had a lot of respect for Stiles and hated seeing the Sheriff like this.</p><p>...</p><p>To Scott, the drive home felt like it had taken hours. The Sheriff had sent them home to get some sleep and help out with the search in the morning, seeing as it was late.</p><p> As soon as he opened his front door he just collapsed onto the doormat, unable to move or think or do anything, not without Stiles, his brother. He sat there for a while, silently crying to himself before he felt the gentle touch of his mother, Melissa, on his shoulder. Wordlessly she guided him to a chair at the kitchen table and went to pour him a glass of water. </p><p>"Thanks." He muttered, taking the glass and drinking a few sips before looking down and staring into the depths of the liquid as if it would answer the question that was burning a hole in his mind. 'Where was Stiles?'</p><p>After what felt like an eternity of staring into the emptiness, Scott looked up at his mother. "Mom-" He began but she cut him off.</p><p>"Don't worry, Lydia called to tell me what happened, you don't have to talk, just go and find him, we both know you're not going to get any sleep tonight." </p><p>Scott didn't need telling twice. Silently he stood up and, grabbing his phone, he rushed out of the house. Going through his list of contacts he called Lydia, Malia and anyone else in the pack he thought would be useful in the search for his brother. They were going to find him, he was sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>